Filthy Humans and their Filthy Emotions
by CorporateDrone5000
Summary: Dib is starting to become weirder and weirder, going so far as to force himself on Zim. The alien seems to go with it, allowing Dib into his lab and closer to his heart, until something goes wrong... rated for language and content


**My first Invader Zim fic, although I've been watching this show forever.**

"Gir!" Zim shouted, pressing flashing buttons on his control panel. The little teal-eyed robot appeared beside him, holding a pig and squealing like an idiot.

"Zwoooooo, wEEeeeEEe," he murmured to himself.

"Gir, listen! I am expecting a call from the Tallest, and you have to make sure I have no interruptions."

The robot's eyes flashed red and he snapped to attention. "Yes, sir," he said in a monotone voice, walking stiffly to the exit of the lab until he passed through the doorway. Then he continued squealing.

"No time for play. This is _serious work we're doing_." A view screen flickered to life beside him and he glared at it in disgust. "Gir! What did I say?"

The robot looked up and squealed. "But the Dib-Human is here, wheeEEEEeeEE."

"Son of a…" Zim grumbled to himself, standing in the elevator and tapping his foot impatiently.

The doorbell rang three more times. Dib sighed. This was going to be… really hard. Dib closed his eyes tightly. He shouldn't think about that word.

Almost three years had passed since their tentative truce. Dib agreed to stop trying to get people to notice Zim was an alien in exchange for Zim not destroying the world. That part was hard for Zim. Ugh… that word again.

A year ago, Dib had gone through puberty, and his raging hormones forced him to fall in lust with the person he was closest to. At least, that's what he convinced himself. Zim was really the only other person he'd ever had a full conversation with.

"What is it, Earthling?" Zim asked in an exasperated voice. "I am waiting for a very important-" He was cut off when Dib placed his hands on either side of his waist and pulled Zim flush against him. "W-what? Dib-Human, get off!"

"I…" Dib murmured, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Zim's. The alien was appalled, pushing Dib away in disgust.

"Your _germs_ are all over me, you filthy human specimen!" Zim yelled, stumbling backward. Gir ran up to him, making sure he didn't fall.

"Master, do you want me to dispose of the human?" he asked, turning his crimson eyes on Dib. They narrowed as he scanned, then widened in surprise.

Yes, he was of average height, if a little on the skinny side, for his fourteen-year-old body, and yes, he had a higher than normal intelligence, and yes, his head was huge, but there was something else. His mind was… completely focused on Zim. Every thought, every action was geared toward the alien.

"N-no, Gir. You don't… don't have to kill him." Gir opened his mouth to object, but Zim raised his black-gloved hand to stop him. "Obey my orders, Gir."

Dib clasped his hands behind his back, rocking back on his heels and continuing to stare at Zim. "I want you," he said, like he was talking about the weather. "I don't know why, but I do."

Zim was a little less disgusted. "Maybe I can do some experiments to find out._ But only_ for my benefit."

The phone rang and Zim jumped, rushing to the elevator. "Frick! The Tallest!" Dib followed him in a daze.

"Are you ready to be evaluated, Zim?" asked one of the leaders, munching on tiny pretzels.

"Yes, sir, Tallest, sir!" he answered, glancing over at Dib. The human seemed content with just watching Zim work.

…

Three hours later the Tallest signed off and Zim sighed. He was exhausted, _and _he didn't know how to get Dib to leave.

"Alright, filthy human, get the hell out of my house," he said in a small voice, pushing Dib toward the exit. Dib stopped him, kissing him again with more fervor. Zim didn't want to stop, but he forced himself to pull away. "Dib, really," he said in a voice even smaller than before. The human noticed and paused in his actions.

"Zim, I-"

Zim raised a hand to silence him. "Did you ever wonder why I agreed to pause my mission?" he asked, closing his eyes. Dib opened his mouth to speak but found he had no answer. "Your… disgusting human body was emitting some sort of… wavelength that made me obey you. I don't know how you did it, but you did. Every time you're around me, I get vile Earth-butterflies in my stomach and I… no longer want to destroy you."

Dib smiled. "That's the same thing I feel about you," he said, taking Zim's hand. The alien didn't pull away, looking directly into Dib's eyes. He didn't look like he did normally. He was… happy.

They rushed at each other, lips meeting lips, hands roaming over new territory. Zim pushed Dib to the floor on his back, running his hand up the human's shirt.

"It's called… lust… Zim," Dib was explaining between kisses. "Humans… feel it… all through… puberty…"

Zim nodded without really hearing, distracted by whatever was hitting him in the leg. He looked down and blushed at the tent in Dib's pants.

"Human, what-?" he said, realizing what was happening in a few seconds. Dib grinned at him.

The alien cleared his throat, getting up off of Dib. "I don't think I can do that, stinking filth," he said. The pet name made Dib moan a little, biting his lip.

"Yes you can," he murmured, taking Zim's hand and kissing it. Zim's blush deepened.

"No, I can't." He was pleading now. The four spider-like appendages in his backpack shot out, lifting him a few feet in the air and away from Dib. "Just… go." Dib wanted to argue but Zim's normal anger was resurfacing. "I said get out, human! Out of my lab before I have to force you!"

Gir was shot onto the floor in front of Zim and took a second to gather his bearings before glaring at Dib and coming toward him. Dib allowed himself one last glance at Zim before he turned tail and ran out, his trench coat flowing behind him.

**This is not finished! Be ready for chapter two, and please review!**


End file.
